High energy density batteries are generally those that produce 50 watt hours per pound. Recently, there has been a breakthrough in high energy density batteries by utilization of a halogen hydrate battery as is described in U.S. Ser. No. 50,054 filed June 26, 1970 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,888.
The preferred embodiment of the halogen hydrate battery is directed to a recharging type of apparatus. On some occasions, it is desirable to have an alternative to electrolytic recharging whereby the metallic portion of the battery system is introduced by some means such as mechanical means. Alternative methods of producing electrodes have been described in such references as U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,057 wherein zinc particles are included in the resin in order to permit long shelf-life of the electrodes. Sometimes, a polymer is applied to the electrode in order to extend the shelf-life independent of utilization of the metallic particles present. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,050. Canadian Pat. No. 568,875 likewise describes an electrode which is substantially a metallic electrode with a small proportion of a thermoplastic binder. This permits uniform service life of the batteries, and prevents early failure of the batteries prior to complete utilization of the anode metal. Another reference which employs metallic particles as a source of electrochemically reactive material is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,698.
In general, the systems described above do not teach that they may be applicable in an aqueous metal halide electrolyte such as zinc chloride. When zinc chloride electrolyte is employed, a corrosive electrolyte is present. In addition, in order to effect discharge, chlorine would be used as the source of the halide and accordingly, therefore, aqueous solutions containing chlorine, are corrosive. Therefore, one must find a means for introducing metal particles in such a highly corrosive environment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrode which is applicable in highly corrosive environments.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrode which can be slowly solubilized in a highly corrosive environment.